miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Marinette's room
is the bedroom of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, located on the top floor of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Appearance Exterior The exterior is an inwardly sloping dome, with slate silver fishscale tiles. There are also several white lines running vertically down amongst the tiles. On the edges are metal gutters around the base of the dome. On either side is a semicircular window, with a short white overhang, a white grill, and green metal gates for decoration. Interior The interior has cream pink wallpaper, with no distinct designs. The floors are made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangles. In the center of the room is a circular pink rug, with a black and pink flower design along the edges. The room is entered through a wooden trapdoor, which has a dark oak border around a birch center. Upon entering her room, there is a chaise longue to the right. Its upholstery is pink with white polka dots, and it has a white wooden frame, and white triangular legs. Its back is curved, and is burgundy with a white border on the outside, while inside it has wide pale pink and lighter pink stripes, and thinner burgundy stripes. On either arm of the chair is a burgundy armrest. Resting near the back is a burgundy throw pillow with thick pink edges. A cherry red paper umbrella rests against the chair. There is also a desk that has her computer, books, jewelry box, brown and white stuffed animal, pens in a cup, sewing machine and a black and gold box; on the wall is her cork board. A dressform and a full-sized mirror are situated near a set of white stairs with black railings beside Marinette's desk. The stairs lead up to a loft above Marinette's desk, where she has a bed that has pink sheets with two thin black lines running down the middle. The top is black with two thick pink lines through it. Above it is a pink pillow adorned with a bow decal and a large pink and brown cat pillow. The fitted sheet is dark magenta. Above her bed is a small shelf with books and a cube-shaped nightlight. The skylight door to her balcony is above her bed. At the edge underneath her bed is a large pull-down chart of Adrien Agreste's schedule. Residents * Marinette Dupain-Cheng * Tikki Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * The room resembles an attic, as it is entered through a trapdoor rather than a normal door. * Marinette has a huge striped pink and brown stuffed toy cat on her bed, behind her pillow, as seen when she’s lying in bed at night in "The Pharaoh". * Marinette has photos of Adrien in her room in "Dark Cupid", "Darkblade", "Gamer", "The Puppeteer" and "Troublemaker". ** The framed picture of Adrien on Marinette's desk is also the first picture of him seen on Alya's new cellphone when she shows it to Marinette in "Lady Wifi". ** Marinette takes down her photos of Adrien in "Gamer" before Adrien arrives. ** Cat Noir enters Marinette’s room in "The Puppeteer". However, he does not see Marinette’s photos of his civilian self. ** Cat Noir enters Marinette's room again in "Troublemaker" and sees the photos of his civilian self, but when Ladybug sees this happening, she hides the photos from him in embarrassment. es:Habitación de Marinette fr:Chambre de Marinette pl:Pokój Marinette ru:Комната Маринетт Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Rooms Category:Articles with conjectural titles